Tamahome's Drug Abuse
by Mylene1
Summary: Mitsukake introduces problems to the ppl of America in his commercial and shows. *Chapter 5 up* ^^ R&R!! Plz!!! (soon to be up...Blue's Clues and Real World)
1. Tamahome's Drug Abuse

Uhh...moo moo moo, plz dun sue. I dun own any associations, I dun own Tamahome or his drug abuse problem,  
I dun own Mitsukake, I dun own Annoncer Dude (do I?) *shrug* Oh well R&R!!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tamahome's drug abuse  
  
(It's pitch black)  
(Mitsukake walks out with fingertips meeting)  
  
Mitsukake: This is a story about Tamahome and his drug abuse.  
  
(We see Tamahome walking on some railroad tracks)  
  
Mitsukake: Tamahome was an ordinary kid in the Empire of Konan.  
  
(We see a picture of Tamahome with Miaka)  
  
Mitsukake: He had a wonderful boyfriend  
(We see a picture of Miaka with cake all over her face and icing all over her forehead)  
Mitsukak: Oh wait, that's a girl...geez...  
Mitsukake: Oh, and wonderful friends...  
(We see a picture of Nuriko, Tasuki, Chiriko, Chichiri, Miaka, Hotohori, and Mitsukake throwing rocks at Tamahome  
all looking angry =()  
  
(The camera zooms in on Mitsukake)  
Mitsukake: Until he got into drugs.  
  
(We see a photo of Tamahome with baggy eyes, red eyes, a mustache, and messed up hair)  
  
Mitsukake: He lost his girlfriend...  
(We see a picture of Miaka throwing a suitcase at Tamahome)  
Mitsukake: He lost his friends.  
(We see a picture of everyone with their backs turned to Tamahome. Tamahome has weed.)  
  
Mitsukake: Let's talk to Tamahome, shall we?  
  
(Tamahome walks out with his head down)  
(Tamahome rolls up something in some paper)  
  
Tamahome: Kids, don't do drugs. It ruined my life it can ruin yours.  
Mitsukake: Thank you for the...words...Tamahome.  
Tamahome: No problem.   
(Tamahome puts his head down again)  
  
(The commercial ends)  
Annocer Dude: This has been brought to you in part by The Suzaku Save The Kids Fund. Don't do drugs.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Well how was it?? Stupid I know but R&R anyways!!! ^_^ 


	2. 1-800-S-U-Z-A-K-U-1

(We see Tasuki sitting at a table with a book)  
  
Tasuki: Su-Su- ahh damn it.  
  
(We see Mitsukake)  
  
Mitsukake: Is your seishi having trouble reading?  
  
Tasuki: I wasn't gettin' good marks in readin'.  
  
(We see a picture of Tasuki sittin' in class and Miaka and Tamahome pointing at him laughing cause he can't read,)  
  
(We see Nuriko)  
  
Nuriko: I remember one day, I held up a sign that said 'delicacy' and, it seemed he had a problem reading it. That's when I began to worry.  
  
(We see Mitsukake again)  
  
Mitsukake: We promise your seishi a whole grade higher in fighting, or your money back!  
  
(Mitsukake points at the screen)  
  
(We see Nuriko)  
  
Nuriko: Now I see a big difference reading.wait. Oh I, I didn't read the cue cards right.can we do it again?  
  
(They skip to Tasuki)  
  
Tasuki: Suzaku kicked Seiryuu's ass in cards. He had a great time.  
  
(Tasuki smiles)  
  
(We see Mitsukake)  
  
Mitsukake: Remember, a full fighting skill or your money back!  
  
(We see Suzaku smiling)  
  
Suzaku: We-we we promises this.wait wait.I promises this to ya'll the- the- hat (it's supposed to be that) this works. **wink** 


	3. Tamahome's Abuse Problem

Tamahome's Abuse Problem  
  
(We yet again, see Mitsukake walk out, fingertips touching)  
Mitsukake: Good evening.   
  
(The camera turns and Mitsukake turns his head to look at the camera)  
Mitsukake: This evening, we're gonna talk about…abuse.  
  
(We see a picture of Tamahome holding Miaka)  
Mitsukake: Tamahome and Miaka USED to be one of your normal kids, head over heels in love.   
  
(We see a picture of Miaka and Tamahome making out)  
Mitsukake: Until Tamahome started to abuse his precious precious Miaka.   
  
(We see a picture of Tamahome with his hand about to slap Miaka)  
Mitsukake: We have Miaka here right now. Let's talk to her.  
  
(We see Miaka sitting in a chair)  
Mitsukake: So Miaka, what did Tamahome do to you?  
  
(Miaka looks down)  
Miaka: I can't…I can't say.  
Mitsukake: I know it's hard Miaka. Just tell us something at least.  
Miaka: I can't.  
  
(Tamahome is backstage, glaring at Miaka, telling her not to tell)  
Mitsukake: Well, what CAN you tell us?  
  
(Miaka looks at Tamahome)  
(Tamahome smirks evily)  
(Miaka says kinda scared): I can tell ya this. I love Tamahome with all my heart. Even if he does try to hurt me…  
  
(Miaka looks over at Tamahome)  
(Tamahome frowns and shows her his dagger and shakes his index finger)  
(Miaka's eyes began to fill up with tears)  
  
Mitsukake: What did you mean by 'hurt', Miaka?  
Miaka: I meant 'hurt' me as in not being around all the time. Cause I would miss him soooo much.  
  
(Miaka looks backstage)  
(Tamahome smirks)  
(Tamahome mouths out: ) Good lil' bitch  
(Miaka begins to smile)  
(Tamahome frowns and shows her the dagger)  
  
Mitsukake: Well is there anything else you would like to say Miaka?  
Miaka: No, that's all.  
  
(Miaka gets up and walks offstage)  
Mitsukake: Well folks. We'll be right back after this commercial break.  
  
(Miaka walks to Tamahome)  
Tamahome: You lil' bitch!  
(Tamahome backhands her, sending her to the ground)  
(Miaka screams)  
  
Miaka: I'm sorry Tamahome.  
Tamahome: Shut up. Get your ass up.  
(He pulls Miaka up by her hair)  
(Mitsukake walks backstage)  
  
Mitsukake: What's going on?  
  
(Tamahome pulls Miaka close)  
Tamahome: Nothing Mitsukake, Miaka and me' just havin' a good time, right Miaka?  
  
(Miaka says nothing)  
Tamahome: RIGHT Miaka?  
Miaka: Yes.  
  
Mitsukake: Oh that's good. Well, I got to go get ready to start the show back. I'll see you guys later.  
(Mitsukake walks off)  
  
(Miaka says weakly:) Wait Mitsukake…wait.  
  
(Tamahome slaps her)  
Tamahome: Shut up! Let's go…  
  
(Tamahome walks off dragging Miaka by her hand)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Gee I hope this isn't bashing…ahem! Well. R&R!!!! =^^=....I know this one is really stupid. But R&R anyways... 


	4. The Mitsukake Show (Let's Talk About It)

I dun own FY! Oki, plz R&R mah fic!! Please please please!!! I'm beggin ya! Oh well...on with the fic. ^.^  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Mitsukake Show (Let's Talk About It)  
  
(everyone stands and claps)  
(Mitsukake walks out and waves to ppl)  
  
Mitsukake: Hello.  
(everyone sits down)  
  
Mitsukake: Good crowd today huh?  
(Crowd cheers)  
  
Mitsukake: Ok! Well on todays show, we're goin to be talking about gangs.   
  
(Crowd boos)  
  
Mitsukake: Yes. Well, let's introduce our first guest eh? Uhm...  
  
(He looks at cards)  
  
Mitsukake: Keisuke.  
  
(Crowd Applauses and Keisuke walks out)  
(Keisuke takes a seat)  
  
Mitsukake: Ok Keisuke. Tell us about your sister.  
Keisuke: Well, she is in a gang. She has no respect for others...only the ppl in the gang. She does drugs...I just dunno   
what to do with her.  
  
(Crowd shakes head)  
  
Mitsukake: Well, we have tape of her doing these things...shall we?  
  
(Everyone looks up to the television screen)  
(We see Miaka, Tamahome, Chichiri, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Chiriko)  
  
Miaka: Yo! We bout' to go up on and get some drugs ya heard?!  
Tamahome: Word!  
  
(We see them walk down the street and we see Tasuki in the corner of an alley)  
  
Tasuki: Ey', psst! Ey'!  
  
(Miaka and the gang heard to Tasuki)  
  
Tamahome: So you got the stuff yo'?  
Tasuki: Word.   
(Tasuki pulls out a bag)  
  
Tamahome: You mah dog yo!  
Tasuki: You got mah money?  
(Tamahome pulls out some bills)  
  
Tamahome: Word!  
  
(He hands them to Tasuki)  
(Tamahome and Tasuki give each other some dap)  
  
Chichiri: Yo' Tasuki, ya know, where mah money be?  
Tasuki: Right here yo'!  
(Tasuki pulls out a bundle of cash and hands it Chichiri)  
  
Chichiri: Aight' then.  
Nuriko: You got me and Miaka weed right?  
(Tasuki pulls out 2 bags)  
  
Tasuki: The fuck I do.  
Nuriko: You mah dog yo'!  
(Nuriko pays him)  
  
Tasuki: Yo! Hoto! You gonna' get somethin' man?  
Hotohori: Nah. I still have some left from last time.  
Tasuki: Aight' dog! What bout' you Chiriko?  
Chiriko: I be fine.  
Tasuki: Aight!  
Miaka: Yo' we catch you lata Tasuki!  
  
(Miaka gives Tasuki some dap)  
  
Tasuki: Yo! Make the fuck sure ya'll keep mah stuff a secret yo'.   
  
(Miaka nods and they walk off)  
(We see Miaka and the gang in a car with a gun out the window)  
  
Miaka: Slow down the car yo!  
  
(the car slows down and she rolls down her window)  
(She sticks out her AK-47 and begins shooting)  
  
People: AHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!  
  
Miaka: Get the fuck down!   
(Miaka keeps shooting...killing lots of ppl)  
(She rolls up the window and the car speeds off)  
(the televsion screen cuts off)  
  
(People stop looking and shake their heads)  
  
Mitsukake: Well. Let's bring out your sister.  
  
(Crowd boo's)  
  
(Miaka walks out and flicks them off) *Censor*  
  
Miaka: Shut the *beep* up! It's all about the *beep* Suzaku yo! Shut the *beep* up!  
(Miaka takes a seat)  
  
Mitsukake: Well...calm down. So Miaka, I notice you are wearing all red... why is this?  
Miaka: Becuz I'm a *beep* Suzaku, and our damn color be red yo'. Get your damn facts straight.  
Keisuke: You see!  
  
(Crowd boo's)  
  
Mitsukake: Settle down. Miaka, why do you do drive bys?  
Miaka: Becuz, it makes meh feel better.  
Mitsukake: And how is that?  
Miaka: It just does!  
Mitsukake: Well, we will be right back after this commercial break.  
  
*Next on Let's talk about it, Miaka's gang comes out...What's this about Seiryuu...uh oh*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Well, I'm gonna leave it off right there. R&R plz!!!! I'll continue it if I get some reviews. ^.^ Well thanx!! 


	5. We're Back! (Mitsukake Show: Let's Talk ...

WOW!! Hello you!! @.@ I'm kinda hyper right now!! ^^ well as you know I dun own FY. *sigh* Oh well. But you can still   
read yay!!!!! On to that story!!!!...ok....  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
(Crowd is standing and is clapping)  
  
Mitsukake: Welcome back!   
  
(Crowd sits)  
Mitsukake: We left off talking to Keisuke's sister Miaka. Uhm, Miaka is in a gang called 'Suzaku'...whatever that  
means. Well, Miaka, why do you commit so many crimes?  
Miaka: Damn, becuz I wanna.  
Keisuke: Miaka, cut that out! You know you don't want to act like this!  
  
(Miaka looks at Keisuke)  
  
Miaka: Shut the *beep* up! Gods! You and your *beep* Tetsuya...go *beep* him up!   
Keisuke: What the hell you talkin' bout!?  
Mitsukake: Please...watch your language...  
Keisuke: Sorry.  
  
*Ding DONG*  
  
Mitsukake: Looks like someone is here. Come in!  
  
(The whole Suzaku gang walks out)  
(Miaka jumps up and gives everyone dap)  
(The gang sits down)  
(Mitsukake adjusts his glasses)  
  
Mitsukake: Well well.  
Keisuke: You guys ruined my sister!!  
  
(Tamahome stands up)  
  
Tamahome: You want meh to kick yo' ass boy?! Huh?! *Beep* *Beep*!!  
  
(Keisuke gets up and starts trying to buck but...looks like he is shaking)  
(Tamahome sits down)  
  
Tamahome: I'm not goin' to get started.  
(Tamahome sits down)  
  
Keisuke: You know you couldn't handle me.  
(Keisuke sits down)  
Miaka: Keep yo ass seated Keisuke.  
Mitsukake: Well...So why do you guys commit crimes the way you do?  
Tamahome: I can answer that yo! We do it becuz we bad ass mutha *beep* and we dun *beep* around...plus we  
do it to show that other *beep* group Seiryuu who's boss.  
Mitsukake: I see...  
Miaka: No...you dun see...they some bitches man!  
Tasuki: Hell yeah! Won't even let meh sell mah drugs yo'!  
Tamahome: Word!  
Nuriko: Yeah!  
Mitsukake: Seiryuu?  
Chiriko: Did we st-st-stutter?   
Chichiri: No!  
Mitsukake: Tell me who they are.  
Chichiri: I'll tell em' ya know. They be the 'blues'. We're the 'reds' ya know. Our symbol is the pheonix, theirs is a dragon  
ya know. They think they big tymers ya know! But we the ones runnin it ya know. They try to take our side of town, mess   
up our shit ya know. That's why we don't like em.  
  
(everyone in the gang nods)  
  
Tasuki: Yo! Tell em Chiri'!!  
Nuriko: He's my dogg!  
Tamahome: Word!  
Miaka: Dope!  
Chiriko: Right.  
  
(Mitsukake adjusts his glasses)  
Mitsukake: So your saying they steal everything that's yours and get in you way?  
Chichiri: You got that right!  
  
(Crowd shakes head in disbelief)  
  
Mitsukake: Uhm let's bring out Yui!  
  
(Crowd boos)   
(Yui walks out wearing all blue)  
(Miaka jumps up)  
  
Miaka: BITCH BITCH!!! WATCH THE *beep* OUT!  
Yui: Whatchu gonna do bitch? Huh bitch?! That's what I thought!  
  
(Miaka runs at her but security guards restrain her)  
  
Crowd: MITSU! MITSU! MITSU!  
Mitsukake: Calm down.  
  
(they pull Yui's chair farther away from Miaka's)  
  
Mitsukake: Hello Yui.  
Yui: Hello.  
Mitsukake: Quite an entrance.  
  
(Yui and crowd laughs)  
Yui and Crowd: Ha ha ha  
Mitsukake: So Yui, tell me about your gang.  
Yui: First, lemme say that their gang is nothin but shit compared to ours. We got the phattest gang in world ya heard?  
Betta then these bitches.  
  
(Tamahome stands up)  
  
Tamahome: What you say bitch?! Bounce yo' bitch ass up so I can tear a few...  
Yui: Please Tamahome. The last thing you tried ta bounce, you hurt yo' self... if ya know what I mean.   
  
(Tamahome slowly sits down)  
Mitsukake: Wow! Uhm, let's bring out the rest of the Seiryuu gang. Come on out!  
  
(the Seiryuu gang walk out)  
(Yui stands and give dap to them all)  
(they all sit down)  
  
Nakago: Ey' I got somethin to say to that lil' sissy Tamahome. Don't you ever insult a Seiryuu boy! I bust a cap in yo'  
ass so quick...man...  
Tamahome: The only thing you be bustin' is yo mama's ass boy!  
Nakago: What you say bout' mah mama boy?!  
  
(Nakago stands knocking his chair over)  
  
Yui: Bitch don't be insulting mah man yo!  
Miaka: Yo man is gay.  
Yui: Whatchu say?!  
Miaka: What? What? What?  
  
(Miaka stands also)  
Mitsukake: Calm down! Calm down!! We'll be back after these messages!  
  
*Next up on Let's Talk About It: What's this? A quarrel between the two gangs?And who's this at the door? Tenkou?  
Stay tuned...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
R & R! Plz...plz...next chapter will be up soon! Hehehe sorry I'm not updating as much!! ^^;; 


End file.
